Typically, a golfer approaches a golf ball on the ground and addresses it by going through a routine that seeks to properly position the golfer relative to the ball, and establish the golfer's concentration before swinging the golf club. Take, for example, addressing a golf ball on a putting green before putting. It is desirable for the golfer to position his head vertically above the ball so as to have an accurate view of the intended ball path towards the target. So positioning the golfer's eyes during a putt will also facilitate striking the ball with the club face of the putter substantially perpendicular to the ball at the point of contact and with the club head traveling along the desired line of travel from the ball to the target. If the golfer's head is horizontally offset from a point vertically above the ball within a plane that is parallel to the ground, it will be difficult for the golfer to observe the line along which the ball should travel to reach the intended target, thereby making it difficult for the golfer to aim and make the putt.
Good golfers are also able to consistently reproduce their swing and alignment relative to the ball to produce predictable results. By consistently reproducing the swing and alignment relative to the ball, such golfers can make minor corrections to their relative alignment upon producing an undesirable result with a previous swing. However, the minor corrections must be made relative to a known starting point, which depends on being able to consistently approach the ball over and over again.
Further, the path along which the club head travels as it is being swung resembles the path of a swinging pendulum. The golfer's upper torso and head acts as a central point about which the club head travels en route to striking the ball with the club face. As the club head is drawn back during the backswing, the club head follows an arc about the central point as it rises back and from the ground until reaching what is referred to as the “top” of the backswing. After reaching the top of the backswing, the club head begins to travel along its return path downward along the arc toward the ball. If the golfer's head is misaligned relative to the ball, the club head will likely not be at or near the bottom of the arc when the club face makes contact with the ball. Striking the ball while the club head is in a steep descent along the arc returning from the top of the backswing, or conversely, striking the ball while the club head is in a steep ascent after passing the bottom of the arc will cause the ball to become airborne. When the ball becomes airborne it can respond unpredictably when it returns to the surface of the putting green, thereby minimizing the golfer's control over the ball.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that promotes consistent and precise alignment of a golfer relative to a ball when making preparations to strike the ball. The method and apparatus can be employed while the golfer is participating in a round of golf, or while the golfer is at a practice facility, and includes displaying a visually perceptible indication of an appropriate position of the golfer relative to the ball.